A Rich Shade Of Crimson
by ErraticMovements
Summary: Sasuke can no longer be sustained by the watery blood of humans and is dying as a result.Akatsuki is sent on Itachi's orders to find a demon and the blood that would hopefuly cure the youngest Uchiha.They didn’t find a village but they did find Naruto.


A/N: Haha, so guess what? The last chapter was something entirely different and I uploaded the wrong file ^.^ Well silly, silly me. This is the one that's supposed to be here, sorry. And again, It's short but it's also the prolog, the next will be longer.

WARNINGS: AU, Yaoi (man love) Rape, Vamps, not a happy fic, some S&M, maybe something more- I'll let you know.

DISCLAIMER: I own the plot and nothing more.

PAIRINGS: SasuNaru, ItaGaa,

___________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke smirked slightly as he gently kissed the woman's breasts before sinking his teeth into them drawing a scream from the woman's already raw throat. Her pupils were dilated and her body was flowing crimson from her entrance. The vampire bit down through the flesh as he started the slow erotic thrusts again before spitting the skin and muscle from his mouth, blood painted her abdomen and blood came from her mouth as another piercing scream rang through the air. Pale hands lifted bruised and bloody thighs and pushed them harshly them to the woman's mutilated chest before he started to pound harshly into the once beautiful female. The sounds of ribs cracking was like music to the pale ears as her skin tore open from the vampires thrusts and he laughed before sinking his fangs into her throat, turning his head to the side, ripping the tendons and jugular before cumming deep inside of her torn and bloody body. He sneered as blood gurgled from her throat and the last bit of life faded from her eyes.

He waited silently for a minute, waiting for the weak feeling in his muscles to dissipate. A cry of rage and something akin to agony ripped from his throat and he tossed the corpse to the side to join the others. The ravenette's body began to tremble erratically and he cursed.

"It's not enough. It's not...." His words faded off as he turned to meet his brothers gaze. "Not enough."

Sasuke was pulled quickly into strong embrace, his sobs muffled by Itachi's chest.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame licked his lips as he finished sucking the blood from a lower Vamp that had been in the room at the time the eldest Uchiha wanted it vacant. The excess blood pooled and slid over the stone steps, It's stench hanging in the air, arousing the people in the room, stirring an ache in their stomachs. Itachi sat in this pool his eyes flashing dangerously at the four people before him.

"Sasuke is dying." The raven stated, emotionlessly, taking in the subtle reactions of shock.

"What do we do?" Sasori asked his honey brown eyes darting quickly to the blonde beside him, his narrowed, his purple nails digging into the soft flesh of his palm.

"What must we do?" Hidan asked, running his hand through lilac colored hair.

The uchiha stood then, his boots squeaking against the blood stained floor.

"It is said that demon's have thick blood and it is enriched with vast amounts of chakra, about seventy times more than a human's blood. This is what keeps us moving, and prevents petrifying. Without chakra the blood is meaningless, and vice versa. I want you to find me a demon."

Truthfully, Itachi was going out on a limb here. He was grasping at straws now, he didn't even know if this was going to help Sasuke. But he'd be dammed if he didn't try.

"But that's nearly impossible! The demons are almost extinct, the rest in hiding," The blonde cried, clutching at Sasori's arm. "It's impossible to find that village!"

"I don't care." Itachi hissed. "You will leave tonight. You will bring one back, because if my brother dies, so will you." And in a flurry of black cloth he was gone, Kisame following after him.

Kakuzu shifted then his eyes focusing on the hall that held the littelest Uchiha.

"We're fucked." the blonde groaned but nonetheless followed after his companions.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well hope you liked it, Read and Review, it makes me happy ^.^


End file.
